Explanations
by glitznglamourj
Summary: One shot. Set after 405. Lauren is running out of reasons to keep Bo out of the loop. It's finally time for them to have a talk.


*** This is my first ever fanfic so please be kind! It is a one shot. I will not torture you with non exisitant updates. This season has me on edge and I really just wanted to have Bo and Lauren finally talk. Anyway, this is set right after 405. Reviews would definatly make me smile. All the errors are mine (no beta) and of course these characters belong to showcase ***

Lauren wasn't sure if she could do this any more and she had been more than resolute only five hours prior. There was an immediate threat to her life so she could not and would not falter after seeing Bo. She knew their reunion was inevitable, but she hadn't anticipated it being so soon. She definitely didn't think it would be so affectionate. This was almost game changing. Even though she had missed Bo dearly she knew that the situation of preserving her life laid a spike to the bubble they could so easily fall into. Lauren figured she would run into Bo one day while on a case for the Dark. The variables for said reunion were great in number. Over the course of the last 3 months she had broken up with Bo, run away from Bo, publicly rejected Bo while claiming to really be named Karen and threatened to kill her ex boyfriend. She hoped the latter would have been understood after the fact, but the first two carried a lot of weight and her real name was indeed Karen . . . Although, no one had known her as that for years. There was so much she needed to tell Bo and if it had been reversed, at least she would be pissed and confused as hell, at most she wouldn't have been around at all. Yet, here Bo stood, starring adoringly into her eyes, welcoming her back home. No questions answered. If Bo only knew how much that meant to her, how desperately she wanted to leave and reveal her life in its entirety so that they could finally move on and truly be together, but there were more pressing matters. How could she take care of Bo from the grave? Love took on many forms and so once again she had to assume the role of shady ex girlfriend. If she played the part right Bo might leave without much of a scene. If she played the part right Bo wouldn't be able to tell that she was lying through her teeth.

"At least I have you back . . . What's wrong?" Bo's brow furrowed as her features became laced with concern. Lauren could feel the panic coming off of her in waves.

She explained that she couldn't go back with her. That she was with the Dark now. She would see her around since she was Dark now too. She wouldn't be claimed. She would live freely with the Dark on her own terms. No dog collar necessary. At the close of her performance Bo's face was crestfallen. She had hit all the proper points and if Bo had not harbored any resentment for her previous actions she saw the anger now bubbling to the surface. Bo had left Lauren there wondering if Bo would ever look at her the same again. Lauren hadn't moved from her position in the Morrigan's office she was in a state of shock. Rejecting Bo had been ten times worse than she had imagined. Lauren starred at Evony's portrait above her desk. She looked beautifully evil . . .

"I just knew you'd be a flight risk once the succubitch was back." Lauren jumped in shock, She though the photo had started talking for a moment.

"You are indeed filled with surprises." The Morrigan teased as she rounded back into her office. "I don't think I've seen sadder eyes in my life! You two are depressing! You should be celebrating! I'm giving you two life! You do understand that don't you?"

Lauren was finally able to find her voice.

"Actually I do" She knew all too well.

"Well then please ACT like it! Goodness, you're a beautiful bore." Evony leaned against the outside of her desk facing Lauren as her eyes roamed the doctor's body in approval.

"That dress is perfect." her eyes lingered on Lauren's chest before raising to meet her gaze.

"Thank you, do you want me in the lab now?"

Lauren tried her best to deflect the overt flirting.

"Oh no no no. Not lab time. Bo time." Evony rose from her perch and sauntered closer to Lauren. Lauren felt as if her heart had stopped. Bo had nothing to do with this.

"What do you mean?" she asked for more clarification.

"I want you to go to her. You make her happy. I need Bo happy"

Lauren didn't like the sound of this one bit. It's like her life has been repeating all around her and this was clearly a dark fae spy banging mission. Lauren tried to keep her expression calm but she could feel her eyes opening wider in protest.

"What? Don't look so offended! You know you want to. You do "love" her right?"

Lauren was silent she would not be baited so easily

"Look the Dark has been catching a lot of flak lately and I know adding the unaligned succubus to our team will increase morale ten fold! Also, I do not need her trying to take me down to win your freedom. I find it tedious. So you see it is in my best interest to have you two happy in love."

"I appreciate your concern, but I have more pressing matters than sex and bubble baths."

Lauren tried to stay resolute. She would not let the Morrigan in on how deep her love for Bo ran. Let her think what she wanted. Nothing would be confirmed.

"Who has more pressing matters than sex with a succubus?" Evony's tone was almost playful and again Lauren froze externally while inside her body was agreeing. Short of dying, there wasn't much that could keep her out of Bo's bed if she wanted her there.

"Oh, I get it! You just don't like being told what to do? Very spicy Dr. Lewis. Don't look at it as me telling you to then. If you were ever nervous on my standpoint, I am giving you the permission to do as you like." Evony retreated back behind her desk.

"I don't trust you at all, but I will keep that in mind."

Lauren was able to push out.

"As you wish." She had become distracted by some file on her desk.

Lauren turned on her heels walking as calmly and quickly as possible.

_No more questions. Please let us be done. _

"Oh and Lauren."

_shit._

"Yes" Lauren turned back around feigning annoyance .

"I don't want to see you in the lab tonight or tomorrow. I think you deserve a little break. I've coveted your intellect for years. I know how innovative your mind is. Your brain functions on a higher level than most humans. Most Fae scientist can not do what you do and I am honored to have you working for The Dark."

Lauren was stunned, honored, and terrified. The Morrigan coveted her mind? This could not be good at all.

"I also want to apologize for our "initiation" process. The elders are very wary of humans and I've already told you too much." The Morrigan was blushing? This was not at all what she had been preparing herself for.

"Thank you. I'll use the time to get my personal effects in order." Lauren began to slowly back out of the room. She paused and spoke quickly before she thought better of it

"Good night Evony."

"Adieu Lauren. See you soon."

XXX

_This is crazy. This is insane. I must be dreaming. What the fuck. What the fuck._

Lauren's mind was in a free fall. The Morrigan actually wanted her and Bo back together? What was her real angle here? She had been guarding her heart. Thinking she needed to to keep everyone protected . . . it couldn't be this easy. There had to be a catch. Lauren thought she had been driving with no real direction, but her mind was on auto pilot and next thing she knew her new silver BMW was parked outside the crack shack. She couldn't leave Bo hanging in the abyss of questions that hid their relationship. Especially when it no longer seemed necessary. She'd thought of no one else for the past four months. Her heart ached constantly, she had been crying herself to sleep since she left for Taft's, and she had lost ten pounds which startled her because she didn't really have any fat to spare. She missed Bo deeply and there was no way she would stay apart from her if it wasn't deemed necessary. It seemed like Bo being Dark was a good thing. At least it made this transition so much easier. She was here in spite of the Morrigan telling her to be. At least that's what she told herself. She pulled her new phone out of the center console and dialed Bo's number. When the voicemail clicked on she released a breath she didn't know she been holding.

_She must not recognize the number. One more time._

This time she picked up on the second ring

"Hello"

"Bo?"

silence

"Bo?"

"Lauren? I thought you . . ."

"Are you at home?"

"This is this you parked outside right? The door is unlocked"

Lauren turned to see Bo's form starring directly at her through her bedroom window. Bo promptly clicked off the line.

_Now this is awkward . . . where is a girl to even start?_

She reached the main door entirely too quickly and she still had no idea what she was doing. Lauren's hand curled around the door knob and before she could push it in someone was already pulling it open. Bo stood in the threshold looking as ravishing as ever even with her eyes puffed over.

"Hey" Bo half choked out

"Hi"

"I cant believe you are here" She self consciously tightened her silk robe around her waist.

"Bo, I know you must think Im trying to fuck with your head and that is not the case at all. Im here to talk. I need so desperately to talk to you."

"Thank God" came Bo's tearful reply. "I thought I had really lost you."

Lauren scooped Bo's face into her hands as she finally made her way over the threshold.

"Im so sorry." Lauren whispered as she kissed Bo's tear stained cheek. "This all started as a way for me to find my autonomy and it just backfired terribly. I should have told you sooner, but I thought I needed to get away from you too."

tears had already started streaming down Lauren's cheeks. She tried hard to regain control over her emotions.

"Do you want to talk upstairs?" Bo soothed as she placed her hand on the small of her back leading her to the stair case.

"I'd be too distracted by your candles and perfume." Lauren smiled and found it mirrored on Bo's features "Is anyone else home?" Lauren asked as she wiped the tears off of her face.

Bo shook her head and sighed

"Kenzi took baby Tam and Bruce to some human party to shake the dark off of them."

Lauren laughed in spite of the heaviness of the situation. Leave it to Kenzi to come through with the comic relief.

"Then the couch can suffice"

"Should I bring out the hard stuff?" "

"Please." Lauren walked over to the living room and plopped down on the right side of the red couch.

"I just finished a bottle of tequila off in my room. You're at the top of my livers most wanted list" Bo rummaged the kitchen cupboards for her best bourbon and two whiskey glasses. Lauren was a sipper she found that even just the aroma of bourbon could help with her catharsis. A piece of information that Bo had learned from many nights spent with the doctor. Bo placed both glasses down on the coffee table and poured a generous amount into Lauren's glass.

"You know me too well" Lauren brought the glass up to her face and inhaled the spicy prickle of vanilla and molasses.

"If you would have asked me 4 months ago I would have said I knew everything about you.. . . " Bo began with a slight bitterness to her tone "How wrong I would have been"

"The Morrigan sent me here." Lauren blurted out before downing half the contents of her glass. She had learned her lesson about full discloser and would not make the same mistake again. Bo straightened her back not wanting to jump to the worst conclusion. She decided she needed more information.

"Okkayyy"

"I just want to get that out of the way. In case she tried to throw it in either of our faces later. I didn't leave with you earlier because I was afraid for our lives. I did not think that Evony would be for us being together and she is the only thing standing between us and the Una Mens. I was held captive in a dark fae dungeon. They had me shackled and chained to the wall for about two days. I still had no idea what they wanted with me. They tested me on the most basic bullshit and I lost it."

"You run away form the light to be kidnapped by the dark?"

"I was spy banged and kidnapped."

Bo raised her eyebrows

"I don't like the sound of that."

"After Taft's you know everyone's memory of you disappeared?"

Lauren questioned and Bo nodded her head

" It was as if you never existed straight out of It's A Wonderful Life, It was my life post Nadia but the Una Mens were after me for defecting from the light. I ran to avoid persecution. I was working at a dinner about 12 hour away. I donned a red wig and my name was Amber. . ."

Bo was getting confused

"So there's an Amber and a Karen?"

"Im getting there I promise. Anyway, a girl I worked with at the dinner got me kidnapped when I was trying to flee again, by this time I remembered you existed. I got a whiff that someone had found me in the town. I confided in her because I thought we had some sort of a connection, but it turned out she had been bribed into helping the dark track me down. She ended up in the dungeon right along with me. I was just so pissed off about the entire situation. I thought the fae were bad, but humans are pretty fucked up too."

Bo nodded her head in understanding and touched her hand to my glass to encourage me to take a sip.

"What happened next?"

"I assumed I had been taken prisoner by the light, if it would have been the Una Mens I would have been dead. Then a woman appears, promptly after I told them I wasn't taking anymore of their light fae bullshit, and explained that I had been offered a prestigious position with The Dark. She brought me to one of the most ostentatious bathrooms I have ever seen. I was cleaned, scrubbed, and waxed. I was escorted to a lovely hotel and was able to sleep for about 10 hours, ate a large breakfast, and two hours of hair and make up later I'm sitting naked in front of the freaking Morrigan. Which scared me half to death worse than the nudity, I thought she was dead!"

Bo nodded her head in agreement

"I'm more than confused at this point. She picks out this dress for me and tells me she would like me to consider working for The Dark in exchange for protection from the Una Mens. She takes me on a tour of their new facilities, shows me my new condo plan, gifts me with a car and a new phone, and a few hours later I'm at that dark fae party. I had no time to process anything. I still don't even know what she really wants from me."

"Fuck that. That woman is evil."

"I know . . I'm in the process of figuring something out."

"I hope I don't regret saying this, but I'm glad you took her advice."

"I do not know about that, but I am so relieved to finally be able to talk to you." Lauren takes her free hand to caress the side of Bo's face. She looked absolutely stunning with her hair in a loose waves down her back. She smelled like hibiscus and coconut she must have taken a bath by herself already.

"Where have you been?" Lauren asks as she traces the contours of Bo's face with her fingertips.

"Well, I not sure really. I woke up on a train a week ago and I can not remember anything over the past four months. Dyson found me. I have signed myself over to The Dark. I just found that out today so still wokring that out. I didn't remember you until I found our drawer in my bedroom."

"Which drawer?" Lauren inquired simply

Bo quirked her eye brows in a knowing stare.

"Ahh. I suppose it makes complete sense for a succubus to ingrain memories with extremely pleasurable sexual situations."

"Extremely pleasurable" Bo allowed her eyes to travel up Lauren's legs. Her mind adrift

"Who is this Karen person?" Bo questioned as almost an afterthought. She found it hard to stay focused as Lauren looked absolutely radiant tonight.

Lauren took another drink. Trying to figure out the best place to start.

"Karen use to be me. I've always had this analytical brain. It's not really something that I can turn off and it's not really something that acquires a lot of friends. I've always been a little bit lonely. I had an older brother and he was my best friend. At times he was my only friend. His freshman year of college he got involved with a supposed peace group that decided the easiest way to hit the big bodied republicans would be to harm their oil supply in the states. I made pipe bombs to blow up a few pipe lines for my brother and he placed them in the vicinity of other humans. They killed a lot of people. I never meant for any of that to happen. I was just doing a favor for my brother. If I only knew how unstable he had become." Lauren finally managed to finish out in a sob. Bo had been hanging on her every word. She pulled lauren into her lap to calm her.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was too afraid. I've been running from that for 18 years."

"The red hair?"

"It was a wig. My hair has always been blonde." Lauren laughed out. She felt delirious. Maybe a little drunk. It felt good to get some of this off of her chest. Finally back in the arms of the woman she loved. She buried her head further into Bo's chest almost loosing herself to the smooth warmth and then she remembered why she last ran.

"I needed a break after Tasmin."

"Tasmin?"

"I came back that night to you two in my apartment drinking my champagne and I felt so disrespected."

"I know I was there."

Lauren lifted herself off of Bo slightly. Inching closer to her own side of the couch.

"She knew what she was doing then"

Bo reached out to grab Lauren's hand. She didn't like the change in proximity.

"Honestly Lauren nothing happened. She helped me on that damned key quest and as soon as I was done we ran over so I could meet up with you. I never forgot about you. I always wanted to be with you."

Bo's eyes looked so sincere, but lauren had had months to mull this over in her mind. Dyson was one thing that seemed to have been handled. Tasmin was a totally different story.

"She came to see me while you were at that camp." Lauren paused and drained the remanning liquor from her glass. Her eyes never meeting Bo's.

"She said you two kissed. But it was more than that. It was the way she said it. Like there was really something emotional going on between you two. I fucking slapped her Bo!"

"She had it coming! You know what we did kiss Lo" Bo began thoughtfully "Tasmin and I did kiss that day in Brazenwood, but it was random as hell. I hated her too much at first. I only started liking her a little bit after that night and it turns out she was trying to kill me!"

" I couldn't take it. I couldn't believe she made me snap like that. Just from saying she kissed you . . . It made me realize how uncomfortable how insecure I felt in our relationship. I didn't want that for myself . . . for us. You seemed so happy and I was just drifting in space. I had no friends, I was a slave, and I am human. Hale was entirely too comfortable bossing me around as the Ash. You seemed to be hell bent on ruining any ideas I had about a monogamous relationship. I thought that I could be free to continue my human studies with Taft . . . He came over that day."

Lauren was definitely drunk now she could feel the tingle in her toes.

"You went out with that asshole?" Bo asked incredulously

"I had been out with him when I walked in on you two. We went for drinks at a human lounge and he appeared to be enamored with me. I missed you Bo. We seemed to be drifting so far apart. I was so desperate for normal that I didn't see all of the signs. I had no idea that he was even more unstable than my brother had been."

Lauren repositioned herself on the couch so that she could place her glass down.

"I have to come to terms with the fact that, you have this affect on people."

"It's not always reciprocated. I . . . I know it's not fair Lauren, but I love you so much."

"I love you too. But I've often found myself wondering, is love ever enough?"

A heavy silence fell between the two women. Bo's tentative voice was the first to speak

"In retrospect Tasmin in your house was insensitive. I did know she had a weird thing for me. Her aura was doing some creepy glowing swiggly line. . . and that is disrespectful . . .it gets so hard trying to fight my nature. Nothing ever happened but you deserve so much better. I know that I can do better now especially after the dawning. I cant believe you went searching for understanding in that man. I think that disturbs me most of all. I never want you to have to search for affection. All this time trying to figure out what went wrong and it turns out I'm just a terrible girlfriend"

"Well the squeaky wheel gets the oil. I never said anything until it was too late." Lauren sighed as her eye cast down to her lap.

"Better late than never right? Come here."

Bo took both of Lauren's hands into her lap as she moved onto her side of the couch. They were so close their noses nearly touched. Bo took advantage of this as she nuzzled Lauren's face closing her eyes for a second.

"Lauren, you are it for me. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I know we've both got a lot of shit to workout, but I want to do that together. Not being with you has been terrible. I miss you. I need you." Bo's lips ghosted kisses down Lauren's neck and she melted right into Bo.

"I didn't foresee this at all." Lauren joked as she inched her back in the sofa to encourage Bo to lean forward in between her legs.

"But you feel so good."

"You smell so good."

"I want you to touch me everywhere." Lauren encouraged in Bo's ear. Her anticipation had been building for a long time and her clitoris was literally throbbing for attention. All orgasms are not created equal and no one could make her feel as good as Bo did.

"Very forward doctor. We've gotta adjust our positions" Bo played cheekily as she shifted back off of Lauren. Lauren pulled her arms out of the top of her dress attempting to pull it off over her hips. Bo eyes now focused on her favorite breasts in the world.

_She came prepared. No bra required._

She attacked her nipples lapping on the right while she teased the other with her fingers. She felt lauren slipping her hands into her hair as she began to moan slightly.

"Oooh Bo. "

"Mmm you taste like candy"

Bo brought her face back up to lauren's in search of her lips. Lauren accepted her greedily pushing at her tongue as her body rolled against Bo. Bo dropped to her knees in front of the couch. She had thought of nothing but tasting Lauren since she saw her walking across the filed. Bo slid her hands underneath Lauren's dress reaching from the top of her tights she pulled them and her underwear off over her legs. Lauren pushed the pulled the dress over her narrow waist and tossed it across the room without a thought.

She took a moment to take in Lauren.

"Evony really did prepare you." Bo licked her lips as she starred at Lauren's smooth lips not a piece of hair in sight. Lauren's chest heaved as her eyes glassed over. she was entering her tantric state. Bo separated the doctor's legs and placed them over her shoulders as she brought Lauren's ass to the edge of the sofa. She wasted no time tasting her lover, spreading her lips with one hand as she dragged her tongue up the length of her sex. She was sticky, sweet, and salty absolutely delicious in Bo's book. Lauren had to be in heaven as she never wanted Bo's mouth to leave her. It swirled around exploring and probing, she just wanted to stay in this blissful place for hours and hours. Why didn't she do this all the time? She wanted to last, ask Bo to change the position, but she knew she couldn't hold out much longer, it all felt too good. She arched her back up against the couch pleasure over taking her.

"Baby please don't stop. Ohh don't stop."

Bo could feel Lauren loosing control, her legs trembling around her head, but she wanted to make sure that this orgasm rocked her world. She eased her tongue of and blew a puff of cool air as she ran her free hand along Lauren's opening coating it in her juices. Bo easily slipped two fingers as deep as they could go.

"Mmm Babe. You are so wet."

Lauren began to hiss in pleasure as her legs fell open to receive Bo fully. Bo circled her fingers around inside of her before pulling out and repeating the same action this time inserting three fingers. She started an even pace allowing Lauren to adjust to the pressure. In around and out, in around and out, in out, in out, in deeper deeper.

"Mm More baby" Lauren was crying out with her legs wrapped around Bo's she could feel her walls preparing to spasm. Before she could fully let go Bo returned her tongues attention to Lauren's swollen bud while never faltering in her fingers strokes. By this time her hand was sliding in Lauren up to the knuckle of her thumb all 5 fingers inside. Lauren could feel her filling her so deep, hitting a spot she didn't know existed, as the familiar warmth gathered in her belly and seemed to spread from her nipples to her toes. She came calling out Bo's name clutching her head in her own thighs. Bo keep her face down low kissing Lauren gently on her thighs as she came down. Her breathing slowed and her eyes remained closed.

"I don't think I'll ever walk again"

"Good. Stay in bed and be my sex slave." Bo joked as she kissed her way back up Lauren's smooth stomach.

"That was amazing. And I think I've ruined your couch."

"You are the one who didn't want to go to the bedroom" Bo playfully admonished as she pulled Lauren up into her arms. "Dont worry about it. Nothing a little resolve wont fix." Her lips once again finding Lauren's. Bo's mouth was warm and welcoming and it was a huge turn on tasting herself on Bo's lips. Lauren allowed her hands to circle Bo's neck and she couldn't believe that she was ready for round two already, but first she had to return the favor, her mouth was actually watering in anticipation. Bo did not intend on letting the blonde out of her sight tonight. Their talk had been so surreal, she was waiting until she got upstairs to pinch herself to indeed prove she wasn't dreaming.

"Do you hear that?"

Lauren listened harder. There was commotion outside the front door. Someone falling? Laughter maybe?

"Run Bo run." Lauren encouraged urgently. She did not want to be caught naked, clearly just fucked, in the living room. Bo bounded up the stairs two at a time. She threw Lauren on the bed and turned around to go back down stairs.

"Welcome back to my lair." Bo smiled salaciously "I don't want to leave all your clothes on the floor downstair. It's a dead give away annnd I need to at least spray the couch. I'm pretty sure Bruce is going to be sleeping down there."

XXX

By the time Bo got back down stairs the sound of keys were still resettling against the door. The gang was clearly very drunk. Bo had gathered Lauren's clothing and throughly sprayed the wet spot on the couch before Kenzi's boisterous entrance. As soon as she spotted Bo she ran to bring her into a hug

"Ohhhh Bestie how's my little heartbroken succubabby? Couldn't sleep? Want some tequila?" Kenzi was the sweetest drunk ever. She pulled away to look into Bo eyes while brandishing a 5th of tequila in her left hand. Right behind her stumbled a very inebriated Tasmin who came running up to hug her as well.

"Booooooo it is oookaayyy. MaKenz tells me you and hotpants are totes MFEO!"

"Are we sure she is sad guys?" Bruce said as he tired to get his eyes to focus in on Bo's face

"Right?" inquires Tasmin as she backs out of the hug to get a better view "She looks . . . kinda happy" Kenzie's eyes grow wide as she jumps back slightly

"What's that in your hand? AHhh resolve and underwear? Is that a Denis Gagnon's spring dress? IS LAUREN HERE!" Kenzi asked in excited disbelief.

"She's here! See BO!" Tasmin was dancing around in circles like a baby ballerina.

"Oh shit oh shit okay. No one is sleeping on the couch. Bruce you can sleep in Tasmin''s bed. Tam tam you're bunking up with me. Now let's get to it!" Kenzi ordered. Bruce and Tasmin made their way up to Kenzi's room without any protest. Once they were out of ear shot Kenzi turned back to Bo

"I'll let this slizide because she's the love of your life and it's hard to keep your hands off of each other, but PLEASE contain you sexual activities to your own personal space ie your bedroom! If you want to get all adventurous do it at her place . . . she lives alone and had the foresight to invest in leather furniture! Okay? I love you! Im happy for you. Good night."

Bo watched her tiny best friend drunkenly ascend the stairs. Lauren was still waiting naked in her bedroom. The night had only just begun.

Hope you enjoyed it. Leave me your thoughts in the the comment box pllleaassse. xo.


End file.
